college romance
by newathis
Summary: Brennan, just free from the system and Booth just out of the Army meet in college.
1. Chapter 1

Hey bones fans, i've been reading fanfiction for a while now because a friend of mine was raving about fanfiction every time I saw her last year, so I gave in and read a couple of her favourite stories needless to say i became addicted. So this is my first ever fanfiction story written by yours truly so I beg of you, go easy on me. Also for the Americans out there, I am british therefore a couple things in our languages are spelt differently and certain aspects of daily life are also different so please correct me when i'm wrong, :) .

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth college life,

It was the day before the start of the first semester and a young and dashing Seeley Booth, fresh out the Army was on campus, at Northwestern University. His pops had given him some startup money to get his feet back on the ground and buy a small apartment near campus.

He was walking towards the grocery store when something, or should I say someone caught his eye, a tall and slim girl with long brown slightly naturally curled hair that fell just past her shoulders. Seeley could tell just by looking at her that she was shy and nervous, yet he could tell that she was a strong person, Seeley pondered what happened to such a beautiful girl that would make her seem so unapproachable, he always had a way of seeing what people were feeling, being in the Army enhanced his ability.

Seeley decided he wasn't going to sit around and watch the poor girl struggle with her stuff, he crossed the road and was about to introduce himself when the brown haired girl picked up a large cardboard box, which was clearly to heavy for her. Seeley reached over to grab the box but wasn;t fast enough and box fell on the ground in a crumpled mess.

The young girl voiced her distressed, as a frustrated shout.

"Just great, what else can go wrong today!" the girl practically yelled.

"Sorry about your box," Seeley spoke up at last giving the girl an apologetic smile. The girl, only just suddenly was aware of his presence, which scared her slightly as her teenage years made her very aware of the people around her, looked up at the boy in confusion.

"Its fine," she quickly looked at the boy in front of her, he was dressed in a white t-shirt, black hoodie and blue white-washed baggy jeans. He had a welcoming and warm smile, that the young girl couldn't help but smile back at the handsome man that stood beside her. "It was only filled with useless junk anyway," she watched as the boy crouched down and began to place the random bits and bobs back in her box.

"I'm Seeley Booth, by the way but all my friends call me Booth. I find the name Seeley a bit too formal." smiled Booth as he picked the now repacked box off the floor and into his arms,

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff, it was very kind of you." the girl looked at Booth again and was taken back by how handsome this boy was, she guessed that he must be older than her, but not by much.

"Yeah of course, your welcome.". She leaned over and took the box from Booth, he was about to ask if she needed anymore help when her his phone rang.

The phone kept ringing, caller ID read 'Pops', "You should probably take that." The girl said while pointing at his phone and slowly walking towards the girl dorms.

Suddenly panicking, "umm….wait, what's your name?"

with slight laughter, " my name is Brennan, Temperance Brennan".

With that Booth reluctantly answered the phone and watched Temperance Brennan walk away.

Thats chapter one, i'm not sure how many chapters I will write (although I do not think this story will be very long), but I promise I will finish it. Review please :)!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, heres chapter 2 .

Temperance Brennan had just driven the short 40 minute drive from Chicago to Northwestern, although it did take her quite awhile to navigate around town and find a free parking space on campus. After 10 minutes or so Brennan parked her car and got out of her breaking down crappy 01 volvo s60. She went round the side of her car to open her trunk, she didn't have much stuff, only the the one cardboard box packed with her things that she managed to keep from her real home before her parents disappeared and she was thrown into foster care at the age of 15.

She ducked under the the trunk door and grabbed the box, she had forgotten how heavy it was and as she pulled the box up to her chest her arms buckled under the weight of the box and fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Just great, what else can go wrong today!"

Brennan had been so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice the young and handsome man standing only a few feet away.

"Sorry about your box," Temperance looked to her left, only just noticing the strangers presence, something that startled her as she is usually aware of her surroundings, a skill she picked up while in the system, a skill that kept her from trouble, usually... The man beside her had a very warm smile and she couldn't stop herself from grinning back at the charming grin he was sending her.

"Its fine," Temperance replied, taking in the man's casual attire of a white t-shirt, black hoodie and blue whitewash baggy jeans, "It was filled with useless junk anyway."

The boy was crouched on the floor gathering up her things and placing them back into her box. "I'm Seeley Booth, by the way but all my friends call me Booth. I find the name Seeley a bit too formal." he said while he picked the box off the floor.

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff, it was very kind of you," she leaned forward and Booth carefully placed it into Brennan's now prepared arms.

Brennan could see that Booth was about to ask her a question when their almost conversation was interrupted by Booth's phone ringing. She could see that he was inwardly debating with himself to either talk to her or to talk to whoever is trying to talk to him on his phone, so she made the decision for him. "You should probably take that," she said while referring to the phone, as she started to walk with her box towards the girls dorms.

She had to hold back a slight giggle and not hope she was blushing, by the clear look of panic on the boys face due to her untimely departure.

"umm...wait, what's your name?"

She couldn't quite hold back all her laughter as she replied,"My name is Brennan, Temperance Brennan."

She could hear Booth's voice slowly fade away as she turned around and walked to what would be her first stable 'home' in over 3 years. Brennan was actually very proud of herself, because she survived the system, she got into Northwestern on a full academic scholarship, she was working towards getting a part time job to buy food and most recently she managed to score a pretty great parking space practically in front of her dorm and hopefully near Booth, a man she is quite eager to see again.

Brennan climbed up the outdoor steps to her new housing, she pushed the door opened and looked for anyone or anything to help her find her dorm, drop her box off so she can hopefully start looking for a part-time job and spend some of her last 20 dollars on a quick and cheap bite to eat.

As she walk down the corridor and up yet more stairs, Brennan spotted a pin board and and strode towards it, seeing her name fifth on the list she followed her line and saw that she was in dorm room 3A, which to her delight was on the first floor with a girl called Tabitha Tate.

Brennan walked back down the corridor and counted the dorms as she set off to find her room, "1A, 1B, 2A, 2B and 3A," as she got to her door she could hear gypsy jazz blasting out of speakers inside the her room, clearly her room-mate had already arrived.

She tooked a deep breath and opened the door, her room was a good size, a square shape and a big window across the whole back wall, with a pretty great view of campus. Half the room was covered in deep red and bright orange materials and a couple of lamps that were emitting a gentle glow, the other side of the room was completely empty, waiting for Brennan to add her personal touch like her roommate did, however Brennan new that would never happen. As the door fully opened, and hit the wall, Brennans roommate noticed her arrival.

"Oh my God, you're finally here!" her roomie declared and practically skipped to Brennan and embraced her in tight hug, as tight as she could considering Brennan was still holding her box.

"Your Temperance, right?" she asked as she let go of Brennan.

"Umm...yeah but u can call me Brennan, I find my first name a bit of a mouthful." Brennan nervously chuckled, not used to strangers hugging her. "And your Tabitha right?"

"Yep, that's me but you can call me Tabby, all my friends do and can I tell we gonna be fast friends," Tabitha smiled brightly.

Brennan smiled back and moved towards her bed to put down her box and her small rucksack. She and Tabby engaged in light conversation as Brennan unpacked her things and placed them in the right places in her living space.

"Do you need help getting the rest of your stuff out your car?" Tabby asked.

"Umm…" Brennan started to feel slightly embarrassed to tell her roomie that this was everything that she possessed but she knew she should probably say something,"Well, no. This is everything, there's nothing else in my car."

"Oh, well that's...cool." Tabby feeling awkward for bringing it up, but decided to try and move on to another subject."I always envied girls that managed to pack lightly." She said with a laugh and a smile as she also noticed that she had accomplished reliving the sudden tension in the air,"speaking of packing lightly, I hoped you packed a killer outfit in that box of yours!"

Feeling very confused, Brennan replied, "why do I need a 'killer; outfit, that doesn't sound attractive at all."

Tabby, taken aback, covered it up smoothly by saying,"well I will take that as a no, but no worries I will have you dressed hot to trot for this party tonight, and no matter what you say you are going."

Brennan groaned slightly as Tabby started throwing dozens of clothes onto her bed.

**Booth POV**

After Booth's quick chat with Pops, in which they spoke Pops just want ed to make sure that his grandson was doing well and if he was prepared for college the following day. He made his way to the grocery store and buy a couple of things. He bumped into a couple of guys he met the day the before at a bar and were sorta friends. They invited him to this huge party that night, a sorta of last night of proper freedom to party before the have countless of papers to write and dozens of pages to read due the next for their classes. So naturally every kid on campus will be at that party. Booth considered not going, when he remembered the girl he spoke to earlier in the day, Temperance Brennan. He didn't really get a party girl vibe off of her but thought it is worth at a least a try, and he did know that she was student, plus his friends said everyone will be there. well what the hell, Booth thought what's the worse that can happened.

Oh Booth if only you know what's in store tonight.

so that's it, next chapter is the party and im sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, you just have to keep reading to find out what happens next . Also I'm sorry if it took a while for me to post this chapter guys. Guess I had writers coming soon, so please review and keep reading. :)

xoxo Newathis.

Hello, this is not Newathis this is her friend who introduced her to fanfic and I'm currently checking and replacing everything that my 'foreighness' does not approve of so I apologize if I actually made the mistake or we left out or misplaced apostraphies and such so yeah :)

also shout outs from Newathis to the guys who reviewed as I know from experience can be a hassle so thank you guys for the effort :)

mbell185- thx for being the first to review and we hope you like where we take the story.

ArtificiallyIntelligent- thx for supporting this idea, for as do I, I love the stories with the Bones characters as youngsters :) P.s we are currently reading your fic :D

wendeline4life- thank you for changing your info thing on your page I was slightly disturbed, I also hope you gave your brother a good kick in the butt ;)

Guest- I do not know thy name but thank you for the effort of reviewing :D


End file.
